


The Silent Supporter

by Reapergenesis32



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on NicoB, Gen, How do you miss Morgona?, The thoughts of an NPC, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reapergenesis32/pseuds/Reapergenesis32
Summary: What an NPC sees and thinks behind Akira Kurusu. P5





	The Silent Supporter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!

The Silent Supporter

 

**So, I was watching NicoB’s playthrough of Persona 5 when a commenter pointed out that the guy sitting behind you could SEE Morgana sitting in your desk and could probably read your texts to find out that you and your team are the Phantom Thieves but decides to keep quiet so here is a fanfiction to that dedicated NPC.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Altus, the Shin Megami Tensei series, or the Persona series.**

**Warning: SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE GAME AHEAD. I also haven’t played the game as I don’t own a PS4 and all I know about it is through Nico’s LP’s and fanfiction. I’ll be using Akira Kurusu for the protagonist’s name.**

 

* * *

 

 

“-There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and-”

_Boriiing…_

Shin Hinata groaned internally as he tried to pay attention to Mr. Ushimaru’s lecture. Shin Hinata was what you’d call an average guy. He had dull brown hair and eyes, an average face, medium height, a little on the skinny side, not super smart nor an idiot. He had a few good friends and acquaintances; his father was a normal salary man and his mother was a stay at home mother. He had a few hobbies, but wasn’t particularly partial to any of them. If he was in an anime, then he would be Extra #93150114. For the last 16 years he had lived his life here in Tokyo and was attending his second year of Shujin Academy to go on to be a salary man like his father and starting a family to start the cycle all over again, with nothing unusual happening in his life.

‘And here I thought this year would be exciting.’ He sighed, ‘What with the new transfer student and all.’ He thought as his eyes drifted to the back of Kurusu Akira’s head.

Indeed, for the first time in his 16 years, something _exciting_ happened. For whatever reason, the Principal decided to accept a **_criminal_** into the Academy. A real, live criminal with a record and everything who was rumored to have done everything from assault, robbery, jaywalking, drugs, kicking puppies, and even murder!

At least according to the rumors, he maybe average but he’s not that gullible. He knew that if Kurusu was guilty of at least a third of what people were accusing him of, he’d already be on death row. But still…despite his parents worries, Hinata was actually looking forward to meeting this delinquent, to the point he couldn’t sleep the night before school started up again from both excitement and a little fear of what he’d look like.

 _I’d bet he’s 7 feet tall, ripped, covered in scars and tattoos and always carries a pipe or a shiv on him for when anyone pisses him off._ When Monday came around, Hinata was equal parts disappointed and relieved when Kurusu didn’t bother showing up until after lunch. He was even more disappointed to see that Kurusu was as average as him if you ignored his messy black hair and glasses. Despite him hanging out with that Sakamoto guy, another delinquent, Kurusu wasn’t anything like he imagined, to be honest. Ignoring the first day, he was punctual, quiet if a little meek, and was actually intelligent enough to answer the teacher’s questions; nothing at all like the jacked up mentally unstable psycho he’d imagine or according to the rumors.

Hinata sighed again, trying not to doze off. _‘Well good-bye exciting year…’_

Meow.

_Huh?_

Suddenly Kurusu jerked backwards as something began moving inside his desk.

 _What the hell?_ Hinata thought, his heart rate speeding up. He craned his neck to peer over Kurusu’s shoulder to see two luminous blue eyes peering out of the depths of the school desk.

Meow, meow.

 _I-Is that a freaking cat!?_ Hinata gaped as a black and white cat poked it’s head out of the desk and continued to meow up at its startled owner. To his mounting surprise, Kurusu began **talking** to the cat, as if it could understand him.

 _Okay…maybe he might be a mentally unstable psycho after all._ Who in their right mind would stuff their pet into a desk and talk to it as if it were a person? Thankfully, it’s insistent meowing had caught everyone else’s attention as well as Mr. Ushimaru’s who tried to calm the classroom. Hinata began to raise his hand to tell him what Kurusu has done until someone yelled that Suzui-senpai was about to jump.

 

* * *

 

Due to the resulting chaos, Hinata forgot about the cat until the next day, that is until he noticed blue eyes and white paws hanging out from the desk. In all honesty, he should’ve said something, Hinata wasn’t sure, but there must’ve been a rule about not bring pets to school and that maybe he should say something and get rid of the delinquent; hell, he’d probably be doing the school a favor. However…it’s not hurting anyone and it seemed content to remain in either the desk or Kurusu’s bag; frankly, watching Kurusu talking to it was the most interesting thing to watch during class, maybe he’d just keep quiet and let Kurusu keep bringing a pet. It was none of his business and it will be perfect blackmail material if Kurusu is anything like the rumors say and tries to threaten him. _Maybe I’ll say something when it stops being interesting…_

This continued for a week until something even more interesting happened. Someone had covered the school bulletin board with what to be both a notice and a threating letter to Kamoshida, our Olympian Volleyball teacher, saying that they’ll ‘steal his distorted desires’ or something. Everyone was confused, but not Hinata, he knew that Kurusu, Sakamoto, and, surprisingly, Takamaki was behind this. While he was cat watching, he couldn’t help but notice that Takamaki and Kurusu were texting each other in class. Curiosity killed the cat, Hinata peered over the blacked haired teen’s shoulder and read the texts. To his confusion, they were talking about Kamoshida’s “Palace” and how’d they’ll steal his heart or something; and how they need to stock up on weapons and medicine; like they were going into battle or something.

Despite his common sense screaming at him to report them, Hinata kept quiet; he wanted to see how this goes. In his mind, Kamoshida is an asshole who can stand being knocked down a peg or twenty. So, if the misfit trio wants to risk their academic career to bring the High and Mighty Kamoshida back to Earth, then let them, it’ll be good entertainment.

 

* * *

 

 

That being said, when he came back to school and heard that Kamoshida is taking some time off he began to worry that he may have made the wrong choice. After all, he didn’t want to be accessory to assault or god forbid murder. _God, please, tell me they didn’t beat the shit out of Kamoshida._ He prayed silently.

He only began to relax as no rumors of Kamoshida being in the hospital surfaced when he, and the entire school, was sucker punched at the morning assembly when Kamoshida confessed that he’s been abusing and sexually harassing students as well as expelling students for petty reasons. While students began calling the police or gossiping with each other, Hinata’s eyes couldn’t help but to be drawn to the small and silent group in the middle of the mass of students. The only three that didn’t seem surprised or shocked by Kamoshida’s confession. On the contrary, they seemed pleased and a bit smug…well, Takamaki and Sakamoto did, you can never tell with Kurusu.

Soon the school began talking about the so-called Phantom Thieves of Hearts, while many thought it was a huge coincidence or that maybe Kurusu and Sakamoto threatened him under Takamaki’s orders to avenge Suzui-senpai; some students believed in them.

In fact, that one kid, Mishima, even made a fansite or a ‘phan-site’ dedicated to the Phantom Thieves. He, like Hinata, is also aware that the trio are the Phantom Thieves and seems to be the one who will be giving them their next targets; that is, if there even will be a next time.

Watching the cat, whom he now knew as “Morgana”, Hinata smiled behind his hand. _And I thought this year wouldn’t be exciting, not only that I’m sitting behind not one, but two Phantom Thieves who can make scumbags confess to their crimes by stealing their “Treasure.” But they don’t even realize an average joe like me knows about them._

Well, what they don’t know won’t hurt them. As far as he’s concerned, they can keep on what they’re doing; if it means they’ll take down corrupted so called prominent members of society and reveal all their ugly secrets and saving would be victims, then they can steal hearts to their heart’s content.

_I can keep a secret._

 

* * *

 

**A/N: I might continue this after Nico’s LP is finished, or not**


End file.
